Customer care agents may receive input from clients via voice calls, emails, voice mails, and instant messages. Independent of the medium that the clients use to communicate with the customer care agents, the agents must respond to the customers in the shortest amount of time possible. In order to guarantee and track customer inquiry response quality and performance, the customer inquiry response performance of customer care agents must be tracked. There needs to be a consistent way to measure customer care agent response performance across different media types.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for integrating customer care inquiries across different media types in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.